The amount of streaming media content (e.g., steaming video content, live broadcasted video streams, etc.) available over the internet is growing. Often times, an audio stream and a video stream for streamed media content are not synchronized. For example, content in a video stream can lag behind content in an audio stream, or vice versa. As a result, an audio-video synchronization error (e.g., a lip synchronization error) can occur.